Ichigo Neko!
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a lonely girl who desperately wants a companion. So one day she chooses a cute blue cat. But little does she know he's not really a cat. He's a boy!
1. Choosing the Pet

**Ichigo Neko**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Chapter 1 is here!!!!!

Nicki: Yay…-no enthusiasm-

Kathy: Hey!!!! I thought you were gonna upload Cold Secret!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I've got writer's block on that!!!!

Sammie: -pointing a 22 long at me- Hurry up and update…or feel my wrath…it isn't gonna be fun…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -gulp- P-Please enjoy…and r-review…I'll update Cold Secret soon I swear!!!!

Ichigo Neko chapter 1: Picking out the Pet

_Vroom, vroom._ Midori Hinamori drove her tan Toyota to Seiyo Pet Shop. Amu Hinamori, her daughter, wanted a pet for a companion.

"Yay, we're here!!!!!!" Amu chirped happily. She jumped out of the car happily.

In the store she looked around and around. She didn't want a fish that was for sure. To her, fish were considered one of the most boring pets of the world. Amu considered a dog, but then…she spotted the _perfect_ pet!!!!!

The cats.

Immediately she ran over to the pen. She looked at all of them. They were so cute!!!!! Suddenly she noticed a cat that stood out. It was midnight blue and its eyes were like sapphires. It had silky soft fur too.

Amu strode over to it and smiled at it. The cat walked up to her and purred when Amu stroked it.

"Like that one?" Midori asked, smiling. Amu nodded.

"He's perfect!!!!" she gushed. Picking the cat up, she and her mom walked to the cashier.

"You're picking that one? That's odd, no one would buy him. He always spit and hissed at them," the clerk noticed.

"It's a male? He's really cute though!!!!" Amu exclaimed. She kept stroking him. He purred contently.

In the car Amu put him on her lap. "What should I name you?" she questioned herself. At home she fed him some fish. "Oh!!! I know. Since I bet you're really smart, how about you choose?" Amu realized.

She printed out a sheet of boy names and set it out in front of him. He looked through them and finally chose one. It was "Ikuto."

"Oh, so you like that name? It does suit you," Amu observed.

Ikuto meowed. He jumped on the bed and looked at her. She laughed.

At night Amu got ready for bed and brought out a basket. In it she put a little pillow and some soft blankets. "This is your bed okay?" she said to Ikuto. He meowed in agreement.

Amu slept through the night peacefully. But what she didn't know was that in the middle of the night, Ikuto jumped out of his bed and…transformed.

Next Day

"Erm…good morning Ikuto-"Amu muttered drowsily. Suddenly her eyes widened with a start. Instead of her cat, she saw an extremely handsome and gorgeous teenage boy standing over her. He had silky soft looking midnight hair. His bangs were thin and sort of covered his eyes. The boy's eyes were a stunning sapphire blue, gleaming. He was dressed in all black, and his figure was lean, muscular, and model-like.

Amu was speechless. "W-Where's m-my c-cat?" she asked the boy.

"Right here," he replied.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Ah yes, I added a better description of Ikuto…

Amu: Must…look…away…from…him…

Ikuto: I'm just too handsome that you can't look at me Amu? –smirk-

Sammie: -points flamethrower at him- Enough with the chitchat

Kathy: By the way, xxxmidnightstarxxx is working on chapter 15 of Cold Secret!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: But just to let you know, I got a sprain…on my left hand!!!!!! And writer's block…

Yoru: So please wait until it's out nya!!!!!

Kathy: P.S. It's gonna be 12 pages long…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Uh, Sammie is currently chasing Ikuto to kill him and Amu has been captured by Ikuto…as usual…

Su: So please review and enjoy desu!!!


	2. The Cat's True Identity

**Ichigo Neko**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hello people thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!

Sammie: Whoa…10 just for one chapter!!!!!

Kathy: I'm thinking of making a fanfic….

Ikuto: You guys are milkywayxD (Kathy) and Nyangrl313 (Sammie) right?

Sammie and Kathy: YUP!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sammie is thinking of making a story called So Fresh So New so check it out when it comes out…or I'll kill you…

Kathy: -tears up- But my computer broke down!!!!

Ikuto: Calm down…

Amu: How are you gonna read this then?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'm gonna print it out duh

Kathy: -tears up- Thank you Karen!!!!!!!!

Amu and Ikuto: We feel left out………

Sammie and Nicki: Then go on a date

Ikuto: Okay!!!!! –takes Amu-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Random…please enjoy and review…thank you for your support!!!!!!

Ichigo Neko chapter 2

"W-What?" Amu stammered. She was confused. This handsome and hot boy couldn't be her cat, right?

"Sheesh Amu didn't you hear me?" the boy sighed.

"How do you know my name?!" Amu yelped.

"Duh, I heard in the car," he explained.

Amu frowned. She didn't get it at all. How could he actually be Ikuto?

"So…you're Ikuto?" she stated.

"Yeah, that's my real name. Actually it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Okay…I guess I'll believe you…if you tell me exactly how this is happening," Amu gave in.

Ikuto sat on the edge of her bed and started. "I have a younger sister named Utau. Two years ago our evil step-dad Kazuomi who should die in a snake and lion pit decided to do an experiment on us. It would turn us into animals. I was turned into a cat, Utau into a butterfly. But we both escaped. And that leads to you buying me."

"I see…that must have been harsh. But how come you were in the pet shop?" Amu asked.

"They caught me from the streets," Ikuto answered.

Then he snuck into the bed next to Amu. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!" she squealed.

"Sleeping with you of course," he purred. Of course, he sounded like a cat.

"B-But," she tried to protest. He didn't listen though.

"You've still got 30 min. until your school starts."

Amu sighed and gave in. Ikuto put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She blushed terribly.

30 minutes later

"Amu-chan wake up," Midori called.

"WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu shouted. Ikuto winced.

"Amu that hurt my ears," he complained.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Well time to turn back," Ikuto said.

He jumped out of bed and closed his eyes. There was a flash of light and he was a cat.

"W-Wow," Amu quavered.

Ikuto jumped into her arms and purred. Amu blushed like a stoplight. This was going to be a problem. In cat form, Ikuto could do many perverted things to her…that she didn't want to think about…

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" her mom continued to call.

"Ah!!!!! Nothing at all!!!"

After Amu had finished eating she turned to Ikuto.

"Er, what about school?" she asked. Ikuto returned to his human form.

"I really have no use for it," he yawned.

Amu hit his head, but not hard. "That's not good to say!!!!! You need your education!!!!"

"Oh, worrying about me? That's nice of you Amu," he teased, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"W-What are you t-talking about?!" she denied.

Ikuto leaned closer to her until they reached to wall. He trapped her there.

"I-Ikuto, t-this is," Amu stammered, nervous.

He put his lips to her ear. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone else have you. Except me." he murmured softly.

Amu nodded her head without knowing. Ikuto smirked. "You're going to be late," he pointed out.

"ACK!!!!!!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!!! SEE YOU!!!!!" Amu realized and shot out of the house. (She has her uniform on)

Even so, Amu couldn't stop thinking about him. She had to admit, he was amazingly gorgeous. But still, what did her even mean, she was only his? Did that mean-he wanted _her?!_

xxxmidnightstarxxx: No offense Amu, but you're pretty dense…

Amu: MEANIE!!!!!!

Ikuto: Why don't you write anything with me and Amu being more serious?

Kathy: -whacks him on the head- YOU PERVERT!!!! HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING PORN?!!!!!!!

Sammie: I think he has…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Okay that's freaky Ikuto…

Ikuto: Actually, I read it for mine and Amu's sake –evil grin-

Amu: I'm really scared now…

Sammie: -brings out 22 long and flamethrower-

Kathy: -brings out Mr. Stabbie-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -sigh- Another crazy day… please enjoy and review…


	3. Old Friends Meet Again

**Ichigo Neko**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hello people of the whole world!!!!! Sorry for the late updates…

Kathy: BUT during the summer while vacation is going on, she will update like crazy…we swear…

Sammie: Review or I kill you…-brings out weapons-

Ikuto: -inches away-

Amu: -comes in- So what'd I miss-OMG SAMMIE WHAT ARE THOSE?!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yeah…Sammie…put those away

Sammie: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I shall then proceed to give you no more ramen

Sammie: ACK NO I GIVE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kathy: Okay…so please enjoy and review…?

Ichigo Neko chapter 3

"So Ikuto is a human…and a cat…," Amu murmured.

She continued to think…and think…and-

"Amu-chan! Hurry up!" a classmate called to her from the gate.

"Ah! I'm coming!" she responded.

During the boring School Hours….

"Amu-chan what's wrong? You don't seem cheerful today," Karen Hoshiyuki asked. (Mine, Sammie's and Kathy's character will come out a lot. We will use the surnames Hoshiyuki, Tsukihana, and Maruta. Also our descriptions. Please take note ^_^)

Karen had long slightly curly black hair that reached to the middle of her back. She wore usually varieties of clothes, but today she wore a navy blue dress shirt and a flowy black skirt with black lace leggings. On her feet were black dress shoes and white lace socks. Her eyes were a dark brown-black, and she wore contacts. Although she actually wore glasses. Her favorite colors were blue and lavender.

"Oh! Um…it's just that I was thinking of something…," Amu murmured.

"Were you thinking about a boy?! AMU DON'T TELL ME I'M RIGHT!!!!!!!" Kathy Tsukihana begged, coming over.

Kathy had medium-lengthed dark brown hair to her shoulders. Usually she tied her bangs, and her dark brown eyes matched her hair. She also enjoyed wearing dark blue, black, gray, or red things. Today she wore a black shirt with dark blue jeans and dark blue shoes. In her hair was a gray ribbon pin.

"Kathy be quiet. The whole world could probably hear you!" Sammie Maruta scolded.

Sammie had medium-lengthed hair that was black. It went a little past her shoulders and she had brown-black eyes. Sometimes she wore glasses. Her favorite color was purple. Sammie also enjoyed drawing. Today she wore a striped purple and black shirt with light blue Capri pants with a pair on Converse shoes.

"N-No I w-wasn't! Why would you say that?!" Amu stammered.

"The way you're stammering provides proof," Karen pointed out.

Amu blushed and looked at the floor. She had been thinking about Ikuto. Well, he was so handsome!

"Class, we have a new teacher's aid," Nikaidou-sensei called.

Amu looked up to see…IKUTO?!!!!!!!!! SAY WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!

She almost fell off her chair. All the other girls were trying to catch his eye.

"Oh my gosh, it's HIM," Kathy growled from her seat. Karen and Sammie had to practically tie her to the desk.

"Why is Ikuto here?" Amu mentally groaned.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I hope to know you all well," Ikuto flirted, and winked.

"I am going to kill him when I get the chance," Sammie muttered.

"Count me in too," Karen added.

Amu looked down at her books. She could feel Ikuto staring at her. Her face heated up.

"To sum it up then, he's a playboy. Nothing more," Amu sighed. Wait, did that mean he just played with her feelings? That crushed Amu.

"LET….ME….GO….SO….I….CAN….KILL…HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kathy roared. The whole class turned to stare at her.

That soon ended, because Sammie sent them a death glare that read: _Keep looking and I'll tear your eyes out._

Oh, and Karen was a pro at blackmailing. It's really scary. Also, she can write extremely good, so you'd never know what would happen if you messed with her. She might _accidentally_ write an embarrassing article about you.

"So, class any questions for Tsukiyomi-kun?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. A million hands shot up.

"Are you single?"

"Well….I sort of have a girlfriend already…"

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Are you in high school?"

"Yes"

And then Kathy's….

"When did you come back?"

Whole silence came after she said that. They didn't dare stare at her though. Sammie had brought out her bazooka, and Karen got out her notebook.

"Why are you so mad, Kathy? After all, we helped each other didn't we?" Ikuto coolly replied.

"Yeah, and a fat lot of help it did!!!!!!" she yelled.

Karen stood up then with a bolt. "Kathy's right. After we helped you, what did you do? Just go away. THAT STUPID STEP-FATHER OF YOURS IS AFTER US STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

"Oh, and by the way, we were all hurt. Not to mention that Karen was in a near coma!!!!!!!!!!! And Kathy had to stay for half a year in the hospital, and I had to have casts, stitches, and use a wheelchair for a WHOLE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sammie screamed.

Now the class had to stare. What did this mean? Amu stared at her three friends.

"I'm going to explain Amu," Ikuto noticed.

After School

"I'll start," Ikuto said. "It was when I had been captured by Easter, my step-dad's company. But I found companions. Karen, Sammie, and Kathy could tell I was human. So they helped me escape. Unfortunately, the three of them were injured. I couldn't stay though. But I regretted it forever."

"Yeah, and he's still looking for us, the old geezer!" Kathy snapped.

"Oh, this is your way of saying 'I'm sorry'?" Sammie snarled.

"Why don't YOU go to a hospital, and be in a near coma? Or just go and hurt yourself so bad that you need to have casts and stitches and a wheelchair. Or just stay half a year there!" Karen scoffed.

Amu was sitting a bit far away from Ikuto. She was still shocked and hurt from hearing the story and that he was a playboy.

"Amu, can you not trust me?" Ikuto begged. He looked at her.

Amu continued to look down. Finally she said," I can."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yeah so the end of the chapter!

Sammie: I wanna eat cookies…..

Kathy: I want catnip…T_T

Ikuto: So…when do Amu and I-

Amu: BE QUIET!!!!!! NO PERVERTED THINGS!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry Amu…I'm a bit evil….

Amu: You….you….BETRAYER!!!!!!!!!

Nicki: -comes with a rooster- WHO SENT THIS SO I WOULD WAKE UP AT 1 IN THE MORNING?!!!!!!

Tadase: Oops….

Nicki: -brings out Amuto picture-

Tadase: 0_0!!!!!!!! T_T H-Hinamori-s-san?

Ikuto: Too bad Kiddy King, Amu is MINE –kisses Amu-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: WOOH HOO!!!!!!!! –takes picture-

Sammie: Wow, are you gonna blackmail Tadagay now?

Kathy: I wanna do it too!!!!!!

Carina: -comes randomly…again- Uh…review and enjoy. And vote on her poll too.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Good girl. Here's your candy.

Carina: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sammie and Kathy: Random….


	4. The Return of Kazuomi

**Ichigo Neko**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hello reviewers and fans!!!!! I AM BACK WOOH!!!!!!!!!

Reviewers: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Sammie: I have accomplished my greatest mission….

Kathy: Which is…?

Sammie: KILLING BEN AND KIRK AND CLAYTON!!!!!!

Ikuto: Oh those annoying guys at your school?

Nicki: DIE YUMI!!!! JUNPYO AND JANDI FOREVER!!!!

Carina: Nicki don't just come in and yell Boys Over Flower stuff!

Amu: -comes in late- So what's up?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: You're late so Ikuto I give you permission to take her on a date

Ikuto: YES!!!!!!!! –takes Amu-

Miki: Whoa…please…uh…enjoy and review…xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own Shugo Chara…

Chapter 4

Karen's POV

"Keep holding her Karen," Sammie called to me. I nodded. By 'her' she meant Kathy. Who is…well…trying to kill Ikuto….

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!" Kathy growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I can't. I'll get you sushi though later," I apologized.

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she chirped. It always works. So if you have a friend that acts like a demon cat, use that method. Trust me.

Sammie's POV

Sheesh Kathy is really crazy when it comes to Ikuto! Even though I'm not sure we can trust him too. Amu-chan must like Ikuto….I can tell! She can't hide it from me! Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!

Kathy's POV

ARGH!!!!!!!!! I wanna kill Ikuto so bad! Karen and Sammie won't let me! Aw, crap, that means Ikuto might do something to Amu! CRAP!!!!!!!!!! IKUTO YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!

Amu's POV

Oh gosh, I'm stuck with Ikuto. Scratch that. In his ARMS. NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

"Kathy-chan…," I begged. I was practically crying buckets of tears now.

"LET GO OF ME KAREN!!!!!!!" she yelled, flames around her.

Ikuto smirked and held me closer. Then he stuck out his tongue at her. Kathy got….mad can't describe her feelings.

"Looks like Kathy got a nerve popped," Ikuto chuckled.

"That's all your fault isn't it?" I muttered.

Ikuto smirked and kissed my neck. I shivered. His kisses trailed down to my collar when-

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Take that you neko-hentai!!!!!" Sammie snapped, holding a giant hammer.

"100 out of 10," Karen scored.

I stared at them, thankful that they had stopped Ikuto until it was too late.

"You really went past the line," Ikuto growled, angry.

"Oh, crap. RUN KAREN!!!!!!!!!!" Sammie laughed.

The two of them ran off with Ikuto running after them. I sweatdropped.

Normal POV

"Get back here you idiots!!!!!!!" Ikuto yelled after Karen and Sammie.

"Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they snickered.

Ikuto kept chasing them around and around the buildings of the school. It was okay though, because it was after school.

Kathy was sitting down unhappily. Scratch that. She was getting out her super-handy "Mr. Stabbie" and cutting the metal chain that was keeping her from killing Ikuto.

Amu sweatdropped again while watching Kathy. Was Kathy originally like this. Sadly, the answer was yes.

"K-Kathy-chan……are you o-okay?" Amu stammered.

Kathy laughed evilly and flames suddenly sprang up around her.

"I'm _perfectly_ all right," she laughed evilly.

"Uh…..okay….?" Amu murmured.

Meanwhile……Let's Go Back to Ikuto and The Two…..Bang, BANG!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, the sweet sound of Sammie's bazooka trying to hit Ikuto. He dodged most of them…the other ones…..hit him….and it hurt so bad, words couldn't describe it.

"I'm gonna kill them and burn their bodies one day," Ikuto grumbled.

All of a sudden Karen and Sammie skidded to a stop and stared. Ikuto frowned.

"What's wrong-," he started to say when he then gritted his teeth.

"Kazuomi Hoshina……"

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Oh my gosh!!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!!!!!

Carina: Huh? Where is he or she?

Sammie: -sweatdrop- No Carina, a cliffhanger in stories is like an epic part at the end of a chapter

Kathy: Oh! xxxmidnightstarxxx wants to add that she's going to vacation on Friday and won't be back until late Saturday or early Sunday

Nicki: WHAT?!!!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHURCH?!!!!!!!!! –evil aura-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: N-No I will!!!!!! I'll try that is…

Carina: Oh yeah by the way I'm moving back to Canada at the end of July….

Sammie: There's no way you're going!!!! I'll kidnap you or break down the plane….

Ikuto and Amu: S-Sammie have you always been like this?

Sammie: Who knows…..? –evil smile-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Time for your trip to the calming chamber Sammie –drags Sammie-

Kathy: Uh…please enjoy and review…


	5. Utau, the Lost Butterfly

**Ichigo Neko!**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yes…I'm sorry for being so late in uploading…and writing…

Sammie: -sigh- Lazy….

Kathy: Considering the fact that you sleep in…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: THAT'S ONLY ON FRIDAYS AND WEEKENDS!!!!!!!!! AND I'M NOT LAZY!!!!!

Ikuto: I bet you go to an advanced math class Mon. - Thurs. because you're dumb huh?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -kicks him into outer space- I AM NOT DUMB!!!!!!!! I'M GETTING READY FOR NEXT YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND AT LEAST I DON'T DITCH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: Wow…Karen can really pack a kick…

Sammie: Yeah because she used to do soccer…

Kathy: -evil smile- But I can beat her…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry –brings out fish-

Kathy: FIIIIISH!!!!!!!!!!!! –jumps-

Nicki and Carina: So please enjoy!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Utau, the Lost Butterfly

"Kazuomi Hoshina…," Ikuto growled.

"Ugh it's the ugly old geezer who deserves to be put dead in a snake pit!" Sammie hissed.

"The _whole world_ hates him. I feel so bad for Hikaru-kun. I wonder how he's doing," Karen snarled.

Hikaru was the grandson of Kazuomi. He was never allowed to cry, because he had to be a leader.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IKUTO-Wait, is that the ugly demon Kazuomi?" Kathy started to yell but stopped in her tracks.

Ikuto leaned closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"Any sign of my annoying step-son?" Kazuomi asked the scientists.

"C-Currently there is no sign of him but there is a faint trace of Utau-san," they stammered.

Utau?! Ikuto was shocked. "How is Utau here in Japan?! I thought she was still in America!" he gasped.

Amu was confused. Why were Ikuto and the others looking so weird?

"Now that you mention it…I remember seeing a girl who looked like Utau in town one day…," Karen remembered.

"Oh! You mean that girl with the glasses and hat? Yeah…she did look like Utau now that I think of it…," Sammie said.

"But…what are the chances that was her?" Kathy sighed.

"Kathy, that old demon just said that Utau was here!" Ikuto snapped.

"Sheesh!!!! Don't act like you know everything! We're her friends!!!!!!!" Kathy grumbled.

"Ikuto what's wrong?" Amu called. Ikuto was startled.

"_Shoot! If Amu becomes involved…," _Ikuto thought.

"Wait, how come they can't sense you Ikuto?" Sammie wondered.

"It's probably because Utau's in her butterfly form and I'm not," Ikuto replied.

"Well the scientists are stupid. If I banged their heads there would be probably a ringing sound because it's empty," Kathy scoffed.

"I thought that was Ikuto's head," Karen joked, which caused Ikuto to send her a death glare.

"Ikuto, what's going on?" Amu ran over.

"Oh, don't worry," Ikuto tried to call off.

Amu frowned at him. "Stop lying to me-"

Ikuto then grabbed Amu and kissed her straight on the mouth. Amu turned as red as beet.

Karen, Sammie, and Kathy stared at Ikuto. He finally let go and Amu fainted from shock. (A/N: Amu is that shocked from Ikuto's kisses? He kisses her practically every day though! LOL)

"Well that takes care of that," Ikuto sighed. He looked at Amu.

_"How much longer time do I have to protect Amu?" _he thought.

Utau's POV

I turned back into my human form on the roof of my rented apartment. Looking at the sky I hoped Ikuto was okay. Where was he? I could only hope somewhere safe.

My name is Utau Tsukiyomi and I am lost; a lost butterfly.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry so short but I've got a flute competition on August 1st! Wish me luck!

Sammie: We're rooting for you Karen!

Kathy: Tell me if the judges are mean…I'll murder them….

Amu: Uh, Kathy I don't think that's really nice

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Kathy please don't go on a killing streak…

Ikuto: By the way xxxmidnightstarxxx wants to add to please vote on her poll for which vampire you like best in "Cold Secret"

Utau: The results will be posted on the last chapter of Cold Secret!

Sammie: Please enjoy and review!


	6. Forbidden Love

**Ichigo Neko!**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I have returned!!!

Kathy: FINALLY

Sammie: She has a point

Ikuto: Yup

Amu: Indeed

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -vein pops- Would you like me to quit this story then?

Everyone else: Never mind! We apologize!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Good

Carina and Nicki: -sweatdrop- Please…enjoy…and review…

Chapter 6: Forbidden Love

Ikuto picked up Amu into his arms. The other three looked at him.

"What will you do Ikuto?" Karen asked him.

He sighed and brushed Amu's hair from her face.

"Who knows…even I don't know…," he murmured.

"You love Amu don't you?" Sammie said.

"And if I do?"

"How will you take care of her? She'll be targeted by Kazuomi," Kathy pointed out.

"I know that already!" Ikuto shouted, making Kathy flinch. "I know she'll be targeted by him. Yet…I can't help but love her!"

"Ikuto-," Karen tried to comfort.

He shook his head hard, as if he was trying to deafen out their voices. "Just don't say anything to me, okay?"

Having said that, he jumped from the school roof and kept jumping until he arrived at Amu's house.

The three looked at each other. All of them could tell that no matter what they said, Ikuto would love Amu and do anything to protect her.

(Amu's House)

After about an hour of sleeping, Amu slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head, she saw Ikuto in his cat form sleeping next to her. She patted his head and smiled.

"You know, you really are cute when you sleep," she laughed.

Ikuto changed back suddenly to his human form.

"Why thank you my dear," he purred, and snuggled closer to her.

"GAHHH!!! I TAKE THAT BACK!!!"

"Tch, how stingy."

"Pervert!!! Get away from me-"

Ikuto kissed Amu yet again to block her words. She struggled in vain to push him off, but since he was older and stronger then our poor heroine, Amu failed.

When he finally let go to take a breath, Amu leaped out of the bed.

"I'm serious Ikuto, stop kissing me for once!" she complained.

"Aw, but I enjoy it my kitten!"

"Uh…look who's talking…YOU'RE the one who turns into a cat Ikuto…"

"Ouch, I believe I got pwned…"

"Use proper grammar Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked and put his head into one hand. He chuckled as he looked at Amu. She blushed.

"W-What is it?"

"You're just too cute…my little kitten~," he purred in a way in that Amu shivered. "Are you cold sweetheart?"

"I-I'm not cold at all…"

Ikuto stepped out of the bed and walked over to Amu. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head affectionately.

"Ikuto…I-I…"

"Shhh…sleep…sleep deeply…," Ikuto murmured in a soothing voice.

_Sleep my princess; sleep so that I can take you with me where no one will find us…sleep oh so deeply…_

(Karen's House)

Kathy bit down on a piece of dark chocolate. Sammie started at the wrappers on the ground. Karen sighed and started to pick them up.

"You'll get fat Kathy," Sammie pointed out.

"I will NOT get fat!"

"Shut up you two…," Karen groaned.

Kathy mumbled something and continued chomping on her chocolate. Sammie started playing her DS. Karen sighed and threw the wrappers away.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Sammie cried and jumped up.

"…What was so important that you ACTUALLY left your game?" Kathy asked.

Sammie glared at Kathy with guns, cannons, bazookas, grenades, and…so on.

"Well ANYWAY I just realized that maybe we should find Utau and bring her to Ikuto," Sammie said after Karen slapped both her and Kathy with a huge tuna.

"Oh, finally a good idea from the idiot!" Kathy congratulated.

"You always make me feel so special…," Sammie muttered. (A/N: Sammie does actually say this in real life a lot XD)

"Whatever you two say, let's just go find her," Karen sighed and was already walking down the stairs.

"WAIT FOR UUUUUUUUUS!!!!!"

"How about I just leave you two here?"

(Easter)

Kazuomi chuckled behind his desk as he looked at the helpless Utau. She was bound into a chair and was gagged. Her vivid purple eyes glared at her stepfather.

"I suggest you don't do that. After all, who knows what I might do to your brother."

Utau's eyes widened after hearing those words. Then Kazuomi untied her gag from her mouth.

"Since you're my stepdaughter, I think I can show what I'll be doing to your brother if he doesn't come quietly," Kazuomi laughed evilly.

He took a piece of paper from his desk and showed it to Utau. Her eyes widened even more from fear.

Utau then screamed a torn cry, like a bird having its wings ripped from its body, for her brother.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: So what IS this plan? Well you'll have to wait~

Ikuto: WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE MY SISTER SCREAM LIKE THAT?!

Amu: Calm down Ikuto 0_0

Ikuto: Well…if you come to bed with me then-

Kathy: -throws pot at Ikuto's head while sleeping- Zzzzz…

Ikuto: OW!!!

Sammie: Kathy has REALLY good reflexes!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I WONDER –glares at Mukuro from KHR- WHY

Mukuro: I didn't do anything! I THINK…

Nicki and Carina: -cough- UH HUH…

Amu: I need those reflexes! –runs from Ikuto-

Ikuto: Wait my dear!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -sigh- Anyway I hope you all forgive me for updating so late! Please review and enjoy! Same for "Cold Secret"


	7. The Cousin

**Ichigo Neko!**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Wow…I haven't updated this story for A WHOLE YEAR ALMOST!

Kathy: -mutter- Stupid writer's block

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -whacks Kathy on the head with a straight face- So…this will be a VERY short chapter…Also, my computer got a virus so that took up some time D:

Sammie: WHAT? COMPUTER VIRUS?

Nicki: -runs off to kill virus makers-

Carina: -follows her-

Ame Hinamori (our guest star!): Uh…does this happen a lot?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -sigh- Yes…you'll have to get used to it Ame

Chapter 7: The Cousin

(Airport)

A girl about Amu's age stepped out of the plane. She took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air of Japan. Her long pink hair and ocean-blue eyes made her look like she was a model. She was that pretty. The girl giggled and checked her cell phone.

"Amu-chan's almost here…"

Amu waited outside the terminal (is that the place where you wait for someone when they arrive from a state or something? I don't know) glancing around everywhere. She was overjoyed, because her cousin, Ame, was coming to stay with her family for a week. They had been best friends ever since they met, and they looked alike too, except for the eyes and the length of Ame's hair.

"Hey, Amu," Karen said, poking her. "This Ame is your cousin, right?" Amu nodded happily.

"Ame is like my twin sister. We both have the same style in clothing, music, books…pretty much everything! She's been living in America because of her dad's work, so we haven't seen each other much," Amu explained.

"Oh, so _we're_ not your best friends, Amu?" Kathy asked. Amu became flustered at once.

"N-No, that's not what I meant Kathy-"

"It's alright Amu…we understand," Sammie pretend sniffed. Amu waved her arms frantically.

"I said, that's not what I-"

"Amu!" a cheerful voice broke out. The group turned around and they saw a girl that looked almost EXACTLY like Amu, except that her hair went to her waist and she had dazzling ocean-blue eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse adorned with a white ribbon, knee-length navy-blue skirt, black leggings, and laced boots. Compared to Amu's outfit, which was a black T-shirt with a blue punk jacket, a jean skirt with a butterfly design, long white socks, and Goth shoes, they really did have the same idea of fashion.

"Wait, is she more fashionable than _Sammie_?" Kathy whispered to Karen. Karen raised an eyebrow at her, and then gestured to Sammie, who was frowning. Obviously, she was trying to see if there was any flaw in Ame's outfit, because Sammie was a competitive girl, and she always prided herself on being THE best fashion designer. Kathy smothered a laugh, and then looked at the two girls who were catching up.

"Amu, how are you? I really missed you, you know! Did you know in America they don't have to wear uniforms at certain schools?" Ame chatted.

"What? Seriously, Ame? That's impossible! Then do the students just wear what they like at school?"

"Uh huh, and they also have some weird holidays! They have something called 'fourth of July' and others. I guess it's because they don't have Golden Week and such."

"They don't have Golden Week?"

"Yeah, and…"

The three friends looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It looked like this would take a while. Suddenly, Karen noticed something.

"Hey, where's Ikuto? Isn't he usually stalking Amu in his human form?" she asked. Kathy and Sammie shrugged. Amu had said that Ikuto wasn't at home and had left a note saying he had gone out. Normally, it would be perfectly normal to go out because he was, after all, a cat, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. Kathy glanced at Karen.

"You don't think…" she stammered. Karen nodded.

"I think…he went to find Utau…"

(Easter)

Ikuto ran silently through the halls, stopping at every corner to see if anyone was coming. He had disabled the security cameras, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to make it safely truly. Easter had a bunch of security systems, and it seemed like they had added more since his last visit here. He was taking a risky gamble here; he knew this one hundred percent. There was a high chance that he would be captured by his step-father. Still, he was ready to risk it. For Utau, and Amu.

He turned a corner, and his eye caught upon a black door that said "Special Guard" on it. Wondering if Utau could possibly be here, he turned the handle. It was locked, obviously. Too bad Easter never did learn the trick of unlocking doors easily with a paper clip. In just seconds, Ikuto unlocked the door and stepped inside. He shuddered. It was like a cage, except there were no bars. The room was dim and small. It reminded him of back then when he and Utau were experimented on…

The room had one small bed in it, and on it…

"Utau!" Ikuto gasped, horrified. He ran to the side of the bed. There lay his little sister, her long blond hair messed up and cut, her beautiful face spotted with blood and bruises, and the remains of dried up tears on her cheeks. He gripped stroked her hair softly, remembering about the young girl who would tag along with him everywhere, tugging on his sleeve, calling him Onii-chan.

"Oh Utau…how could they do this to you?" he whispered. Her eyelids flickered, and they slowly opened. "Utau!" She turned at the sound of his voice, and her eyes widened.

"I…ku…to…Get…out…of…here…He's…co…ming…for…us…," she croaked out.

"What, Utau? Who is? Is it Kazuomi-"

"Why, hello, Ikuto."

Ikuto turned dead stiff. He knew this voice…it was…

He turned around slowly. There stood the one person he hated most in the world, the one who ruined his and Utau's life.

Kazuomi Hoshina.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: WOWWWW total cliffhanger…

Sammie: OMG will Ikuto be captured? D:

Kathy: Who knows?

Nicki: -plays ominous music-

Carina: That reminds me, Cold Secret will end with just one more chapter! :0

xxxmidnightstarxxx: It will! I can't believe I'll finish my first story ever! :D

Ikuto: So xxxmidnightstarxxx wants to thank everyone who has reviewed or voted on her poll. She also wants to thank everyone for supporting her all the way

Ame: Hooray I appeared! :D

Kathy and Sammie: Thank you for reading! And please review!


	8. Say You Love Me

**Ichigo Neko!**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I sincerely apologize for taking up so much time to finish this chapter! D: I am sincerely grateful to all you readers of this story! Thanks for taking up your time that you could've spent doing something else to read this totally amateur story of mine.

Kathy: WE APPRECIATE IT! *bows*

Sammie: As a token of our appreciation, you get a free bazooka! :D

xxxmidnightstarxxx: *face palm* Sammie, that's not what we planned to give to the readers!

Nicki: It's actually a chapter of mushy Amuto

Amu: WAIT WHAT-?

Carina: **Disclaimer: xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own Shugo Chara or its characters! She only owns her own! But Ame belongs to Ame Hinamori on  
**

Chapter 8: Say You Love Me

"! Kazuomi, you bastard!" Ikuto screamed at his stepfather. Kazuomi smirked as he watched his stepson writhe with rage. It was an expected reaction; Ikuto treasured Utau dearly, and anyone who hurt her received no mercy from him.

"Silly, foolish, ignorant brat, you have no idea how bad your situation is right now, do you? You haven't learned a thing since you were last here," Kazuomi scoffed. He nodded to one of the guards. "Get him, and take the girl away."

"Over my dead body, Kazuomi!" Ikuto yelled, launching a well-aimed kick to the head at the guard charging at him. The impact sent the man crashing against the wall, causing him to faint instantly. Another suited bodyguard attempted to tackle him down, but Ikuto rammed his elbow into the man's stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Utau being taken away and started running towards her. However, he didn't see a man with a metal rod in his hands as he brought it down. It made contact with the back of Ikuto's head…

Darkness.

(Amu's House, in her room)

"Huh, is Ikuto not back yet?" Amu mused as she led Ame to her room. Ame poked Amu on the cheek, giggling.

"Who's he, your boyfriend Amu-chan?"

"N-No, he's my new pet cat!" Amy stammered, blushing as red as a cherry. Ame raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you still don't have a boyfriend Amu? Maybe I should consider setting you up on a blind date," Ame sighed while shaking her head.

"I refuse to go on a blind date."

"But you have so many cute clothes!" Ame gushed, rummaging through Amu's closet. Amu rolled her eyes at her cousin's obsession with fashion and dressing her up. Karen, Kathy, and Sammie had suddenly run off, claiming to give Amu quality time with her cousin, though Amu was suspicious. "OH MY GOSH AMU, YOU HAVE THIS SKIRT?" Amu moaned and proceeded to drag her fashion-crazy cousin down to the kitchen to have some food to distract her…

(Easter)

"Ugh…" Ikuto muttered, his face bruised and slightly bleeding, his right wrist sprained, and his legs pounded down badly. He spat out blood and proceeded to glare daggers at his stepfather. Kazuomi frowned. He had expected the fire to die out from Ikuto's eyes, but it seemed he had been wrong. It was no matter, though.

"You, there, Professor Hojo, do you mind taking my _stepson_ away? I believe a good dose of injections will teach him a good lesson or two," he ordered. Ikuto's eyes widened, and panic started rising up in him. He refused to be treated like a _lab rat_ rather than a human! The scientist, presumably named Hojo, grinned eerily as he nodded for his assistants to carry Ikuto to his lab. Ikuto had no strength left in him, and he could do nothing but radiate fury at Kazuomi.

"_I'm sorry, Amu…I promised I would be back soon…"_ he apologized in his head wearily, his eyes slowly closing.

_**"I'm sorry…"**_

(Amu's House)

"If I had known that just by giving warm milk and cookies to Ame would make her fall asleep, I would've done it sooner…" Amu sighed. She tucked a blanket over her sleeping cousin and smiled. "But, that's what's so great about her." Suddenly, Amu heard a tapping, and it seemed to come from her bedroom. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the trio with…Ikuto! He was so beaten up! She hurriedly opened the balcony window and let them in. Kathy set Ikuto down on the carpet while Amu ran to get the first-aid kit. Karen shook her head in dismay as Sammie dabbed Ikuto's head with her handkerchief, which was starting to turn an unsightly red…Amu rushed back with the first-aid kit and started treating his wounds. "How did this happen…?"

"Turns out this idiot went to go save his sister, but Kazuomi decided to be an asshole and play unfairly. So we, the Awesome Threesome, went to save his guts," Kathy explained. Amu bit her lip as tears started falling. Sammie glanced at her friends and they nodded.

"Uh, Amu, why don't you take care of him? We'll go and…buy some weapons," Sammie offered. Then she and the other two sped out of the door, sensing a cheesy romantic scene unfolding in Amu's room.

"Wait a-"Amu started to say when suddenly she felt a hand on top of hers. She looked down to see Ikuto, smiling weakly at her.

"Hey," he croaked out.

After Amu cleaned his wounds, Ikuto lay his head against one of her bed's pillows and sighed. It would take time for his wrist to heal. Valuable time taken away; time he would need to save Utau for real. He was lost in thought until Amu lay next to him.

"…Are you hungry?"

"No…"

Amu looked at Ikuto. For the first time, he looked terribly lost and so pitiful. Her heart swelled and ached, for she had no idea what kind of turmoil was raging within him. She gently took his hand and stroked it in an effort to comfort him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" he joked. She frowned and lay down his hand and turned away from him.

"Fine, then. All I wanted to do was help you a little…" Amu mumbled, obviously hurt Ikuto had made fun of her good-natured gesture. Ikuto suddenly hugged her to his chest. "I-Ikuto…?" she stammered. He put his lips to her ear.

"Say you love me."

"H-Huh?"

"I mean it. Say it, Amu." Ikuto's tone was oddly serious, and his arms around her were tight. Amu sighed and decided to give in.

"Okay, I love-" Ikuto clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I want you to actually mean it, not because I told you to." Amu was struck silent. Did she…did she really love Ikuto? She put her hands on Ikuto's that was covering her mouth and pried it off. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled shyly.

"I love you…Ikuto…" she replied, blushing. With just those words, Ikuto smashed their lips together, prying open her mouth with his tongue in a frenzy. Amu yelped, since Ikuto's gesture had been so sudden. He pulled away from Amu, breathing hard.

"Love me," he ordered, his voice husky, before diving in for another kiss.

The next morning, Amu woke up and squinted at the rays of sunlight streaming through her window. She whirled around to see that Ikuto was nowhere in sight. Fear started rising in her when she suddenly noticed a piece of paper on her desk. Leaping out of bed, she snatched it and read it.

_Amu,_

_ I'm sorry for just leaving like this, but I don't want to get you involved. This…is a fight I have to finish on my own. I don't expect you to understand…but all I want you to know is that I love you, alright? Take care until I return…_

_ Ikuto_

Karen lifted up her head as she heard footsteps approaching. Nudging Kathy and Sammie, she nodded her head towards to the figure coming to them. She smiled and tossed a spare knife to Ikuto.

"Looks like Easter doesn't know what they're getting today," she laughed. Ikuto took the knife and stuck it into his pocket and nodded.

"Let's get them."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Turns out I lied. There will only be 9 chapters for this story! :D One less chapter to type! …And less time for you readers to wait for me finish this story already XD

Kathy: About freaking time *rolls eyes*

Sammie: Oh yeah! xxxmidnightstarxxx would like to thank all her reviewers for making her FIRST fanfic "Cold Secret" get 106 reviews! A huge milestone for her!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs them until they faint* Oh, and if anyone is a Final Fantasy 7 fan then you'll notice the cameo of a certain nauseating character…plus, I'm writing a fanfic for FF7 so please check it out!

Nicki and Carina: Please rate and review!

Amu: Oh! And Cold Secret's sequel, Undying Warmth, will be posted soon! And yet again, thank you to all the readers! :D


	9. I'll Wait For You Forever

**Ichigo Neko!**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Okay, guys, I'm still alive and kicking! Kicking idiots that is…anyway I'm sorry to say this but there will be NO SEQUEL to this story. Why? Because I'm afraid I would have NO motivation for it…my Shugo Chara days are over…:/ My last Shugo Chara story will be Undying Warmth…so keep an eye on that. Anyhow from now on I am concentrating on my Final Fantasy 7 stories and an upcoming Kingdom Hearts story! But thank you for sticking with me until the end!

Kathy: WE THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

Sammie: WE LOVE YOU!

Amu and Ikuto: *bow* And without further ado…ENJOY!

Chapter 9: I'll Wait for you Forever

Amu stared at the note for several minutes, her mouth open in shock. How could this happen? Ikuto would get killed! She burst into tears and sobbed on her bed. Ame walked in to her cousin's sad scene and immediately ran to Amu and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shhh, Amu, what's wrong?" she comforted, stroking Amu's hair. Amu kept blubbering out words that were difficult to decipher, so Ame decided to just let her calm down before explaining what the heck was going on. Ame was gregarious, true, but she was also good at being there for others and switching to the role of counselor.

"I-Ikuto…h-he…" Ame frowned. Ikuto? Wasn't that Amu's cat?

"Ikuto did what Amu?" Amu looked up at her cousin, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ikuto left."

(Easter Building)

Kathy spun a roundhouse kick at her assailants, sending them sprawling to the ground. She kicked them away from her in disgust, proceeding then to punch more guards. Sammie whipped out several shuriken and threw them at her opponent's feet, crippling them until she whacked them in the stomach. Often she'd hit them a little more to be sure they were out cold. Karen was calmly hitting the guard's pressure point, paralyzing them. Then she would brutally attack them, just because she hated them and she had a secret sadist side to her. Ikuto merely kicked their heads, forcing them unconscious, while he swung his knife at the other guards.

"Where's Utau?" he demanded, pointing his weapon at Professor Hojo. The mad scientist cackled.

"Foolish boy; did you think she'd be here? Kazuomi is much smarter than that you know…" Ikuto's eyes widened.

"No…" he breathed. Sammie narrowed her eyes.

"What is it Ikuto?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Utau is in _that_ place." Karen sucked in her breath sharply and glanced around the room. Suddenly she whirled out a gun and shot Hojo. As he fell to the ground in a heap the other three turned to her in horror.

"Relax; it's a tranquilizer gun. Our priority is to find Utau and get out of here. Obstacles should be eliminated," she snapped. The group flinched at her cold tone. Ruthless, cold, fierce: these were traits of Karen that no one besides them knew.

So was the secret of that place…only they knew.

(?)

Utau slowly opened her eyes to the sound of dripping water, her mouth dry and caked with blood. As her limp, dirty hair hung messily around her shoulders she hazily lifted her head to take a look at her surroundings; her eyes widened in shock.

It was the old laboratory where she and Ikuto had been experimented on cruelly by their stepfather. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the sigh but the tormenting voices rushed to her head once again.

_'My babies! My babies!' The heart-wrenching shriek of a woman being pinned down by two men, whose children were being dragged off in front of her eyes were heard by a young child._

_ 'Tch, this solution isn't working. Try a higher concentration!' The angry complaint of a heartless man rang in her ears. _

_ 'I don't wanna be here, Nii-chan! Let's get out of here!' A sobbing child clung to her brother's shirt as he sang to her. _

_ **I hate it all…**_

"Ut…au…!" Oh? A voice…? Did someone come to rescue her? Utau didn't care, as long as she got to be free of this hell.

_**Mama, guess what? Nii-chan and I got out today! Mama, sing to us again!**_

"Oh god, she isn't waking up. What are we gonna do? Is there a first-aid kit? Can you go look?"

"There should…up on the cellar…"

_**Mama can't sing anymore…**_

"All the…are gone…can't use…our own…?"

"Use…no choice…hurry…"

_**Why me?**_

"Utau! Wake up!"

"Her eyelids are twitching…she's regaining consciousness!"

"Hey, get some water! She's dehydrated!"

_**I was just a bother to Nii-chan, wasn't I? I was just a useless appendage…**_

"She's opening her eyes!"

"Shit, she doesn't look good…Ikuto, we're leaving now!"

"I know. Utau, try to keep up your strength."

"The guards are coming!"

_**The sound of glass breaking…the sound of guards running…**_

A rush of cold air flew by Utau's face as she slowly opened her eyes again to the pitch-black night and gleaming moon. Her brother's strong arms were surrounding her, holding her close to his chest. She smelled his reassuring scent, and her eyes filled with tears as she weakly clung to his clothes.

_**Maybe I shouldn't have been born so Nii-chan could've lived happier…**_

Utau looked up at her brother who smiled at her gently.

"Why…?" she sobbed.

(Amu's House)

Ame leaned against her cousin's bed with a sigh. She couldn't believe this wild tale Amu had spun. A cat, being a person; impossible! And yet, Amu was so sincere about it that Ame had no choice but to believe it as truth. Of course, she only pretended to accept it as truth; if she hadn't, Amu would have spent all night trying to persuade her into thinking it was true. Ame knew her cousin all too well.

"I mean, a boy turning into a cat and vice-versa? That only happens in fiction," Ame scoffed under her breath, so Amu wouldn't wake up. Ame had just barely managed to get Amu back to sleep, and now Ame was keeping watch over her.

" Ikuto…" Amu sniffed. Ame jumped, startled, and quickly rose to take a glance at her cousin, but she sighed in relief. Amu was still asleep; she was sleep-talking.

"Hold on, why am I glad? Sleep-talking is a symptom of…something bad," Ame muttered, hitting herself. Taking another look at Amu, she sucked in her breath quickly: Amu was crying. Ame bit her lip and looked away. Poor Amu; she must be so fatigued from all that's happened, Ame thought. As she stood by the veranda window she thought she saw a group of people running on the roofs of houses. Ame rubbed her eyes and squinted. She saw nothing.

"It must be my imagination…" she mumbled.

(Hospital)

Ikuto and the others stood outside Utau's room, Ikuto leaning against the wall across from Karen, while Kathy and Sammie sat on the bench. Sammie was the first to break the tense silence.

"So, we're gonna go tell the police now, right?" she piped up. Kathy cast a sidelong glance at her and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Sam, remember the last time we tried that? Kazuomi destroyed _all_ the evidence. We have an empty case," she reminded.

"But, we took lots of pictures! We can use that—"

"You're forgetting also that we're middle school students with limited finances, and Easter Company is a multi-millionaire business with many connections. We can't win," Karen broke in, her voice monotonous. Sammie lowered her head in defeat as Kathy silently cursed in her head. Ikuto suddenly stood up straight.

"I'm going," he said. The three looked at him. His eyes seemed to be looking into something off in the distance, and suddenly, they were scared of Ikuto; he was almost…a monster.

"Going where, Ikuto?" Karen asked, a cold tone in her voice. He glared at her.

"To Easter, where does it seem I would go?" he snarled.

"And get yourself killed? Be my guest. I don't plan on getting your ass saved by us anymore," she spat. Kathy ran to Karen and shook her.

"Hey, hey, Karen, what's the matter with you? Ikuto just wants to help Utau!" she protested.

"You don't get it!" Karen yelled, shoving Kathy off. Ikuto stepped towards Karen angrily when suddenly Sammie spoke.

"It's Amu-chan." The others all turned to her in surprise; Kathy's eyes widened in realization, Karen continued glaring at Ikuto, Sammie looked down, and Ikuto looked away, biting his lip.

"You don't care about Amu, do you?" Karen growled softly. "She's worried about you, yet you choose to selfishly run away again so you can convict Kazuomi!"

"You don't understand! You're only a brat, what do you know? If I don't get Kazuomi behind bars, Amu won't be safe! I'd rather die than see her get hurt by that geezer!" Ikuto screamed. He then turned and ran out of the hospital, Kathy and Sammie chasing after him. Karen merely stood where she was, only turning around when Ame Hinamori ran up to her, flushed and out of breath.

"Hey, how dare you say you kidnapped Amu's cat! I'm gonna…wait, aren't you…?" Ame started to say when she realized who it was. Karen smiled sadly at Ame.

"Accept my apologies, Ame-san."

(Amu's House)

Amu stood on the veranda, looking at the moon as the cold air sang past her ears. She didn't feel a chill, nor did she feel tired. Amu was waiting for Ikuto to come back. He'd promised; he'd come back safe. Amu anxiously watched the rooftops of the nearby houses for a sign of Ikuto. Fear filled her mind multiple times but she chased it away.

"Hey, princess." Amu looked above her and smiled.

"Where were you?" she asked softly as he jumped down. He smirked.

"That's my secret." Amu knew he was at Easter; he was injured and looked rather weary, despite his cocky smile.

"How's your wrist?" He winced and looked away.

"You remembered," he stated flatly. She crossed her arms and stared at him intensely.

"I was so worried," she accused, her voice breaking. Ikuto sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, sweetie. I know," he whispered. She clung to him tightly.

"Don't go anymore," she begged; Ikuto flinched, and Amu suddenly realized why he came back as he released her and stood on the far side of the veranda. "No," Amu whispered. He looked down.

"I have to."

"NO!"

"Amu, I'm sorry."

"NO!" she screamed, dashing at him. She sobbed into his chest as he merely stood like a statue: unmoving and cold.

"Amu, look at me closely. I want you to listen," Ikuto ordered, forcing Amu's head to look up at his face. He kissed her tears away and stroked her hair as he started speaking.

"I'm going to go on a little trip. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will promise you that I will return to see you again. I need to keep you safe. That's why, for a short time, we'll have to be apart. You be strong, now. I'll always think of you. We're never apart," he murmured in her ear. She sniffed and entwined her hand with his.

"Always, right?" she whispered. He kissed her on the lips slowly and gently, their thoughts flowing into one another like a gentle stream.

"Always," he replied.

(One Year Later, Amu's House)

Amu stood on the veranda on a warm summer day, the sun just starting to set. The sky was tinted with bright orange and pink, and the gentle clouds were turning into shadows. She smiled as she thought of how Ikuto would love this kind of day. He would probably be lounging on the roof, lazily basking in the warmth like the cat he was. Brushing her hair behind her ears, Amu thought of the events in her life now:

Karen, Sammie, and Kathy had moved to America. They said nothing in detail of why they were, but she figured it had something to do with Easter. Still, they contacted her through emails, and she still had a close bond with them. Ame had returned as well, just two days after Ikuto's departure. She had been solemn during those days, and she never mentioned another word about Ikuto. Right now, Ame planned to study in Paris as a fashion designer. At school, Tadase Hotori, the school prince, had asked her out, but she had refused, shocking the entire student body. Amu had told him she had someone else, and he had quietly accepted her answer. Now, Amu was counting the days of Ikuto's absence.

"The weather sure is nice."

Amu whirled around in shock, but she saw no one. A figure jumped down from the roof and smiled at her. She gasped in shock at the person in front of her and then broke into a wide smile. Tears fell down her face but this time they were joyful tears. Amu grabbed Ikuto into a bear hug, nuzzling her face into his chest, crying out his name happily. He hugged her back just as tightly, burrowing his face in her hair.

"You waited for me," he chuckled. Amu grinned at him.

"I'd always wait for you, idiot Ikuto."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: MUAH HA HA HA! I'm done with this story! Now none of you can badge me on this! :D

Kathy: Well, let's not forget you still have three more stories to finish. One is a Shugo Chara story and the others are for FFVII.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: …Someone kill me now

Everyone else: No can do

xxxmidnightstarxxx: …(I hate you all) Anyway thanks to all who have read and supported this story! :D I've finally finished and so thanks for sticking with my laziness for so long! Feel free to…um…punch me, um if you want…

Meera: BAD NEWS ALERT!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Er…yeah. Here's the thing: **As of after updating this, I'm on hiatus AGAIN. I don't have much interest in my fanfics as of late, and I'm interested in typing up a novel idea I've been writing in my notebook that is completely my own work. I may start a livejournal account so others can read and critique it. So yeah. I plan to write out the latest chapters for the other stories soon just to keep you guys entertained, so watch out for that. Please somehow spread this message to fellow reviewers on my other stories. And that's it! Thank you all once again!**


End file.
